


Is Arthur a Good Kisser?

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just for giggles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Arthur a Good Kisser?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inaboxonacloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaboxonacloud/gifts).



“I mean, technically...” Karen said, and Arthur groaned. In his considered opinion, Karen was getting to be as bad as Alex on the over-sharing on world-wide telly. But Smith kept teasing her about it, and finally she gave up and said, exasperated, “He’s a fantastic kisser, but it’s sort of a bit weird, ‘cause it’s like a bit, like it feels a bit like incest or something.”

At least that _fantastic_ was complimentary, Arthur thought, but Matt kept on with his _are you going with yes or no?_ and Karen finally said, “Yes! Yes he is!”

Well, _finally_.

The next time he saw Karen she was embarrassed of course (“God, Darvill, he just kept on and _on_ about it!”) but she didn’t seem to think how it might have affected _him_.

So he kissed her. For real, none of those wimpy family-friendly kisses they had been allowed on _Who_ , but a kiss where he practically swallowed her whole, full of teeth and tongues and moaning sighs. A kiss where he could feel every inch of her against him as he backed her up into the brick wall and his hands were tangled in all that silky ginger hair. A kiss where they fought each other for control.

When they broke apart, gasping for air, he nearly growled, “Bit like incest?”

And all Karen could do was shake her head no, and pull his face back to hers.


End file.
